walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Dwight (TV Series)
Dwight, also known as D., is an antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. After briefly deserting the Saviors with his wife and sister-in-law, Dwight was somehow captured by the group, and his face was half burnt as punishment. He is now one of their high-ranking members. Pre-Apocalypse Very little is known about Dwight's life before or after the outbreak started. He married a woman named Honey and lived in or near the state of Virginia. Post-Apocalypse Some point after the outbreak, Dwight and his wife alongside his sister-in-law joined the Saviors. It is unknown why later on they decided to flee from the group (possibly due to Negan's tyranny). After the events of Always Accountable, he was captured and brought back and was punished for leaving the group by getting half burned on his left face. Season 6 "Always Accountable" Daryl, Sasha and Abraham are intercepted by a group of survivors apparently led by Wade. When Sasha and Abraham are split from Daryl, they deduce that they were looking for someone else. When Daryl wheels his motorcycle far ahead of the survivors following him into a burnt out forest to hide from them, he walks straight across the road in the other side of the forest. He collapses in fatigue due to his injuries he sustained falling off his motorcycle, when he gets up and decides to try and find the others, he walks past several charred corpses, some still undead an as he gets closer into the heart of the forest he hears noises. He hides his motorcycle and vest under a fallen tree branch and finds two women, Honey and Tina, who proceed to tell Daryl: "You found us." and "We earned what we took." As he hears a noise behind him Daryl turns around and Dwight knocks him out with a baseball bat. As Daryl is tied up against a tree, Dwight (who referred himself as "D") is keeping an eye on him until the next morning when he forces Daryl to get up and move via gunpoint to help look for 'Patty'. Dwight proceeds to accuse Daryl of being one of them. He keeps Daryl at gunpoint and on the move and Dwight proceeds to tell Daryl it was him that burnt the forest down, to kill the nearby walkers, by driving a gas tank along the woods and setting it alight. They soon reach a fuel distribution plant overrun with walkers, when Dwight, Honey and Tina look on in horror and claim that Patty is gone. All three of them are suddenly dampened and Tina says that she'll return to here they cam and claim that the others will stop looking. As Tina faints, Daryl uses this as a distraction and grabs the duffel bag with his crossbow and runs into the woods with Dwight shooting at him. He runs far enough into the forest to dive into a small crevice and untie his hands and proceed to try and reach Abraham and Sasha with his walkie-talkie. Just as he catches his breath he hears a nearby walker approaching and struggles to get his crossbow out the duffel but he does and shoots the walker. But as he does he looks down at the contents fallen out of the bag and notices a cooler filled with insulin. Tina is a diabetic. He returns to Dwight and the rest and demands Dwight's gun to which he gives Daryl and returns the Insulin and is about to leave until Wade shows up with several others in cars and begins searching for Dwight and what he took; Honey and Tina. Dwight shouts at Wade, telling him he isn't going back and that his people shouldn't be trusted. Daryl feels guilty and returns to help them and returns Dwight's gun. Daryl distracts Cam who gets bitten on the arm by a hidden walker. Without any hesitation, Cam asks for it to be cut off there and then, Daryl knows these people are bad news. They then give up the search, with Wade telling Cam, "He only wants ass that's willing." Dwight is surprised at Daryl for helping them because he thought he was one of them. Soon, they stumble across a melted greenhouse. Dwight feels guilty because he burnt the forest down and they knew the people residing there. Tina finds two corpses engulfed in molten glass now hardened. Tina proceeds to cry until they break out and kill Tina, Daryl kills the walkers and Dwight, Daryl or Honey put Tina down before she can turn. As Dwight is burying Tina, Daryl asks him the three questions. When asked how many walkers he has killed, Dwight says a lot, couple of dozen at least. When asked how many people and why he responds with none and that when you kill in this world, there's no going back. Satisfied, Daryl invites Dwight and Honey to Alexandria to which they accept. All is well until Dwight holds Daryl at gunpoint again, apologizes and takes his bike and crossbow. After they say they're sorry, Daryl then mutters "You're gonna be." and they ride away on Daryl's motorcycle. "Twice as Far" A little over two months after his encounter with Daryl, Dwight reappears alongside several Saviors after having accidentally shot Denise Cloyd through the back of the head in an attempt to kill Daryl; his appearance has changed, with a significant burn on the left side of his face, implying he was punished for escaping the group. Emerging from the brush, he presents to Daryl and Rosita a bound Eugene, whose life he offers to spare if they take him and his men back to Alexandria for their supplies. Dwight begins to taunt Daryl by explaining how he is still trying to become accustomed to handling his crossbow, reasoning that his poor handling is what caused him to miss his shot and strike Denise. After more tense confrontation, Eugene speaks up and gives away Abraham's position, pointing towards a nearby stack of oil barrels. Dwight orders his men to scout the area, before he is suddenly attacked by Eugene with a powerful bite to the crotch, causing him to scream in pain and drop the crossbow. He and his men are then fired upon by Abraham, Rosita and Daryl and a mass firefight between the two groups ensues, resulting in the deaths of several Saviors, the wounding of Eugene and Dwight retreating with the remainder of his group. "East" A day after Denise's death, Daryl goes out to find and kill Dwight, blaming himself for Denise's demise. Glenn, Michonne and Rosita go after him. After Rosita splits from the two of them, Glenn and Michonne are ambushed and captured by Dwight and a few saviors. Some time later, Daryl and Rosita find them gagged next to a group of Saviors resting. Daryl tries to sneak up on the Saviors to save them, but Dwight and another Savior appear behind him and Rosita. Dwight greets Daryl and then shoots him the back, assuring him that he will be fine. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Dwight has killed: *Carla (Caused, Alive, Accidental) *Delly (Caused, Alive, Accidental) *Tina (Before Reanimation) (Alongside Daryl Dixon and Honey) *Denise Cloyd *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Honey Honey is Dwight's wife. Dwight continuously risks his own life for her, leaving their community to try and find a better life for themselves. Tina Tina and Dwight had a positive relationship as she was Honey's younger sister. Dwight was saddened by Tina's passing. Negan While it is unconfirmed why Dwight fled from the Saviors, he likely fled because of Negan's ways of leadership and received his scars for desserting the Saviors. However, it is assumed that Negan trusts Dwight somehow, since Dwight lead a group of the Saviors. Daryl Dixon Dwight initially distrusted Daryl, believing him to be a member of the group they were hiding from sent to locate them. Dwight discovers this not to be the case as Daryl helps them escape Wade and his men, even surprising Dwight that Daryl would want to help them after holding him captive and threatening to kill him. Despite Daryl saving him, he is still only concerned about his safety and Honey's as he takes Daryl's crossbow and motorcycle at gunpoint; this double-crossing puts an immediate strain on their already neutral/negative relationship. In "Twice as Far", after Dwight accidentally kills Denise, he re-encounters Daryl with Rosita and threatens to kill Eugene if they do not lead him back to their community. He further taunts Daryl by explaining that he wasn't aiming for Denise, suggesting he may have been trying to kill him instead; this shows that, despite Daryl's efforts to save Dwight in their earlier encounter, Dwight sees him as an enemy and possibly a potential threat. Rosita Espinosa Dwight and Rosita share a poor relationship. It is clear that Rosita is angry at Dwight for Killing Denise. They had a short conversation after Denise's Murder and it is shown that Dwight feels superior to Rosita by calling her "Darling" and trying to convince her and Daryl to take him, and the other Saviors, to the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Eugene Porter Dwght and Eugene are on bad terms. After Eugene and Abraham had an argument and that his 'service was no longer required', Abraham decided to leave him and go back to Alexandria. Later, Dwight and his Saviors somehow manage to capture him and use him as a leverage for Daryl and Rosita to surrender and bring them to their community. After spotting Abraham hiding behind oil barrels, he tells Dwight that he has another 'companion' hiding behind it. As Dwight and his Saviors are distracted, Eugene seizes the chance to attack and bite Dwight on the crotch. Appearances TV Series Season 6 *"Always Accountable" *"Twice as Far" *"East" Trivia *The casting call for this character was Kirk. Category:Alive Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:Antagonists Category:The Saviors